Naruto kun, adiós
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Hinata tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. Renunciar al amor de su vida. Dejar a Naruto, para salvar a su hermana. Solo que no imaginaba que fuera tan doloroso para su alma, sobre todo después de que… él por fin le correspondiera. Fanfic Especial Basado en The Last dedicado con mucho cariño al Grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fanfic Especial II. Basado en The Last.**

Dedicado con mucho cariño al **Grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina**.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**Naruto kun, adiós…**

…

…

…

"**Si ningún tipo de preparación tengo que salir a enfrentarme a ti. Aun con unas pocas palabras, no puedo darte la mano. Adiós mi amor, mi valiosa persona. Tú, quien me abrazaba tan cálido como el sol. Quiero que seas feliz, que sigas brillando."**

…

…

…

A pesar de que la misión se estaba complicando cada vez más y que nos habíamos separado del resto, tú siempre mantenías la esperanza. Aun cuando la luna estaba amenazando con destruir nuestro mundo, aunque todavía no encontrábamos al hombre que secuestro a mi hermana. Porque sé que cumplirás tu promesa, que todo estará bien.

Porque te amo ahora más. Me miraste y aunque no lo dijiste sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí. Sosteniendo mi mano, haciéndome sentir segura. Que todo saldría bien.

Y nunca lo dudare, porque teniéndote a mi lado sentiré que tú lo puedes hacer todo.

Solo mirando tu sonrisa.

…

…

…

"**Sin haber sido capaz de prepararme para ello, debo salir a enfrentarme a ti. Incluso con algunas palabras no puedo darte la mano."**

A ti, que te vi sufrir ante el deprecio de los demás. Tu mirada parecía la misma de aquel día. Cuando eras un niño pequeño y yo demasiado miedosa para ir en tu ayuda cuando los demás te hacían daño. En aquellos días yo solo estaba mirando lo crueles que podrían llegar a ser los niños contigo. No pude hacer nada por ti.

Me miraste de esa forma. Llena de determinación cuando decías que te convertirías en Hokage, sin importarte que los demás se rieran de ti.

Me juraste que todo saldría bien, que íbamos a salvar a Hanabi

Aunque mi corazón se sienta de esa manera como aquel día de invierno. Tan frío. Aun así, yo…

…

…

…

La situación se ha complicado demasiado. Él es demasiado poderoso y aun no logramos siquiera acercarnos. Mi mente me dice que acepte la realidad, pero mi corazón sigue creyendo que aún podemos lograrlo.

Quiero continuar, pero yo he visto tus heridas. No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado. Sobretodo tú. Ya no puedo seguir si tú sales herido de nuevo, ya no es como antes. No tienes al kyuubi para que cure tus heridas. Me empiezo a sentir una inútil de nuevo, no pude hacer nada cuando apareció el enemigo.

Conteniendo las lágrimas he tratado de curar tu espalda, es demasiado para mí. Tu mano derecha alcanzó mi mano aun en tu espalda.

―Tranquila, voy a estar bien.

No puedo explicarlo pero puedo asegurar que percibiste mi preocupación. Nuestros pensamientos parecen se conectan cuando más lo necesito.

Aun así…

Sigo pensando en que pudo ser peor y me he decidido. Para también salvar a mí hermana. No puedo esperar más tiempo. Su vida corre peligro.

Me siento mal, por lo que va a pasar. Pero es la única manera.

Tengo que salvarla.

Hanabi es tan joven. Ella aún tiene mucho por vivir. Va a crecer, algún día se casará y tendrá hijos. Ella debe ser la próxima líder que el clan necesita. Yo no puedo verla morir. Tengo que protegerla, es mi hermana pequeña. No podría soportar seguir perdiendo a las personas que amo. No puedo, porque la muerte de Neji niisan ha sido muy dura. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, voy a dar mi vida por ella.

"**Espero que seas feliz y que puedas ser una persona que brille en todo momento. Sonríe una vez más para mí… Ahora nosotros…"**

Me duele que mi existencia sea así. Justo cuando podría ser feliz, la vida me dice lo contrario.

Un momento te estaba curando las heridas, luego me pediste que me tranquilizara.

El silencio reino dejándome tan sumida en mis pensamientos. Nosotros solos, tú herido. Quise llorar de nuevo. Te miré buscando algo de consuelo.

Ya no vi tu sonrisa, estabas tan distinto, nervioso. Te pregunté qué sucedía pero tú solo evadías mi mirada.

Fue entonces que caminaste hacia mí y me abrazaste. Teniéndote tan cerca sentía mi cara arder, tuve que controlarme o me desmayaría ahí mismo. Tu abrazo se hizo más fuerte, solo pude rodearte con mis brazos lo más delicado posible. Aun tenías que curarte.

Fijaste tu mirada en mí dejándome sin aliento.

―Te quiero Hinata, no quiero perderte. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, quiero protegerte y pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti.

Yo no me lo esperaba, comencé a llorar. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Y me besaste. Era como estar en un sueño. Si fuera así desearía poder dormir para siempre.

Pero la realidad era otra. Me dices eso justo después que he tomado la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Podría ser fácil luchar a tu lado. Pero debo irme. No quiero que vuelva a herirte a ti. No soportaría perderte, aunque también te estoy perdiendo de esta forma.

Pero seguirás vivo. Serás Hokage, cuidaras a todos y cumplirás tu más grande sueño. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, debo ser fuerte.

Fui tan feliz, pero todo tuvo que terminar así. Es el final de nuestra historia que empezó tan hermosa. Yo siempre soñé con estar a tu lado desde niña. Fui parte de tu vida de la forma que siempre imagine. Ser correspondida ha sido lo más maravilloso que pude experimentar. Eres la persona que más he amado. Y que seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida.

Solo puedo disfrutar de tu compañía el poco tiempo que nos quede. Pero ni siquiera puedo hablar, solo te abrazo guardando en mi memoria cada uno de los segundos de este momento. Y mirando tu rostro, cada milímetro. La forma en como tus ojos me miran y tu sonrisa, lo que más he amado de ti. Esa sonrisa que siempre me dio fuerza para seguir.

Pero no hay marcha atrás. Yo debo seguir con mi objetivo, salvar a mi hermana.

Solo que no creí que renunciar a ti sería tan doloroso.

"**Reuniendo un poco más de valor, ahora es la despedida. Como el sol… siempre me abrazabas cálidamente. Me lleno los ojos de ti… Tú, quien brillaba y me iluminaba. Adiós mi amor, mi valiosa persona…"**

Todos esos pensamientos me estaban traicionando, quería correr a tus brazos. Aunque ya es muy tarde.

―Naruto kun, adiós.

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Toneri te lanzó un jutsu que pronto te dejo débil y caíste al suelo. Te había absorbido todo el chackra. Solo puedo rogar para que te recuperes.

A ti quien, has vivido solo. Yo te estoy fallando, te dije que siempre estaría contigo cuidándote. Dándote todo mi amor, tú lo sabes. Desde hace años aunque no fueran exactamente con palabras.

La mirada de tus ojos fue lo más doloroso. Esos dulces ojos azules que antes me miraban dándome alegría, ahora estaban llenos de tristeza. Tus ojos pasaron de estar furiosos cuando me viste irme con él, ahora estaban destrozados, al punto de las lágrimas.

Lo lamento. Me voy de tu lado, me alejaré para siempre de tu vida.

Nunca pensé que nuestro amor terminara tan pronto. Que nuestro primer beso sería el último. Espero que algún día me perdones. Puedas seguir con tu vida y logres todos tus sueños.

"**Mirándote un poco más… **

**Adiós."**

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Segundo fanfic especial basado en The Last, especialmente en los nuevos 3 spots de tv. Es que ese "Naruto kun, sayonara" por parte de Hinata me dejo loca, si no escribía algo me muero.<p>

Porque aunque somos canon y hay que celebrar que hasta tenemos dos hijos, no puedo abandonar el drama. Y para calmar un poco las ansias por ver la peli, que seguro tardaremos mucho en verla.

En realidad, las citas entre comillas son parte de una canción pero la modifiqué para mi beneficio, ¿cuál es? **Bye** de **Taeyeon**, si la escuchan mientras leen seguro les saca unas lágrimas como a mí.

Y como deben saber, una fanficker vive de sus reviews. No somos como los escritores que publican libros, son famosos y ganan millones. Así que ya saben dejen un review, pequeño o grande, favoritos, follows, mp, regalos, tomatazos. Lo que quieran, de eso dependerá que suba el capítulo 2. Porque no podría dejarlo hasta aquí, ¿cierto?

Adiós Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.


End file.
